


Erecting Tents

by philsdrill



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Camping, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, Smut, phanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 02:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11636919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philsdrill/pseuds/philsdrill
Summary: Dan and Phil go on a little camping trip. Phil insists he will put the tent up by himself and Dan looks on in amusement as it goes wrong. Phil gets pretty down about his failure and Dan cheers him up, Phil admitting his feelings for Dan somewhere in the process. A sunset, a cold night, snuggles and smut…





	Erecting Tents

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading my fics from tumblr to here, so if you happen to have seen it before, I posted it in late 2015 on there.
> 
> [Inspired by this video from a past radio show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9g-LWqMGis)
> 
> Also if anyone's interested in following me on tumblr - I'm more active on there and there's more fics - you can find me at [philsdrill](https://philsdrill.tumblr.com).

**Dan’s POV:**  
  
“Let me help,” I told Phil, watching him struggle with a particularly unwieldy tent pole.  
  
“No, Dan. I want to do this myself, prove that I am capable of something,” Phil grumbled.  
  
“Alright,” I said, sitting back against our bags, the sun dried summer grass tickling my bumcrack.  
  
I’ll admit, watching Phil attempt to put up the tent was pretty cute, but there was nothing I wanted to do more than get up and help him. I’d been camping before and I knew that putting up a tent by yourself was no easy task.  
  
Ten minutes passed by and the only thing Phil had succeeded in doing was tripping over the edge of the tent and faceplanting into it. He looked incredibly embarrassed as I gave him a hand up from the ground.  
  
“I’m such a failure,” he groaned, giving up and sitting on the grass beside me.  
  
“Phil, you’re not a failure. Putting up a tent by yourself isn’t easy. I’ve camped before and doing it with someone is hard enough,” I told him, trying to make him feel better.  
  
“I just wanted to prove I could do something right,” he said sadly.  
  
“You don’t need to prove anything to anyone,” I told him, “You’re perfect.”  
  
Telling him he was perfect wouldn’t reveal my crush on him. I just wish I could tell him that I love him, but as far as I knew, he was straight.  
  
“I’m not ‘perfect’, I fucking hate myself,” he said angrily, bringing his knees up to his face to hide behind them, “I thought I could do this, prove to myself that I’m not a fucking failure, but I failed at that too, didn’t I. How do you even put up with me? I’m a worthless…”  
  
I cut him off, “You’re not worthless. You’re my best friend and I value you a lot.”  
  
Phil looked like he was on the verge of tears. Everything was telling me to hug him, so I did. I didn’t really care if the other campers gave us weird looks. I just cared about making Phil happy.  
  
However, Phil must’ve noticed the attention.  
  
“Dan, people are looking at us funny,” he complained quietly.  
  
“Just ignore them,” I told him.  
  
“But they’ll think we’re a gay couple.”  
  
“Well, we’re a gay guy and his best friend,” I reminded him.  
  
“Yeah…” Phil trailed off, “I… Dan.. There’s something I think I should tell you.”  
  
Was Phil gay too? I wondered. What would that mean for us? I waited to see what he said, gently rubbing his back.  
  
“Whatever it is, you can tell me,” I told him.  
  
“I can’t. Not now, not here. Maybe once we’re in the tent so nobody sees me cry.”  
  
“Phil…” I started. I was worried. I didn’t want him to have to cry, “How about you let me help you get the tent up and then we can go inside it.”  
  
“Okay,” he replied.  
  
I stood up, brushing grass from my butt, then offering Phil a hand. The pair of us now on our feet, we returned to the heap of crumpled fabric and groundsheet that was our tent. Slowly we built it between us, me guiding Phil in telling him what to do. We constructed the poles, slid them through where they were meant to go, and clipped them in at the bottom. The tent was finally taking shape. The final step was hanging up the sleeping pod inside.  
  
Once we had it up and all our luggage inside, we sat down in the sleeping pod to recover from putting up the tent.  
  
I turned to Phil, “Do you want to tell me now?” I asked calmly.  
  
A scared expression flashed across his face. He took a deep breath.  
  
“ImgaytooandIthinkIlikeyou,” he blurted, still quiet so other campers wouldn’t hear.  
  
“Phil, it’s okay,” I said, hugging him.  
  
I was shocked, but completely fine with it. I just had to decide whether I told him I felt the same way.  
  
“It’s not okay. I’m not okay. I’m scared. I haven’t told anyone else,” he said, now crying, “Everyone’s gonna hate me even more. Do you hate me now?”  
  
My mouth fell open in shock, “Do you honestly think I would hate you? You’re amazing. In fact, I love you.”  
  
Phil was now the astonished one, “Wait, like seriously?”  
  
“Yep. Have done for a while, but you were straight,” I explained.  
  
“Or so you thought,” he replied.  
  
I looked into Phil’s eyes. He looked into mine.  
  
I leant forwards…. and kissed him.  
  
It was short and sweet - not too long, not too much tongue - perfect. As I pulled back, a smile was evident on Phil’s face. It was only seconds before he had his hand on the back of my head and was kissing me again.  
  
His lips were soft and moved perfectly against mine. His fingertips gently massaged the back of my head. My hands were on his back, the remnants of our earlier hug. Eventually we had to pull apart, to breathe.  
  
“I love you too, Dan,” Phil said happily.  
  
A big grin found my face, my dimples showing themselves. I gave Phil a squeeze and forced myself away from him.  
  
“As much as I’d love to spend the rest of the day cuddling, unfortunately we have guy ropes to peg and dinner to make,” I said, reminding him of the harsh reality that was camping.  
  
“Yeah, I guess we should go do that,” he responded, with a similar lack of enthusiasm to myself.  
  
We got up, leaving behind the cosy confines of our tent and returning to the great outdoors. The bag of tent pegs was still lying forlornly in the grass. I handed half of the to Phil and demonstrated what to do. I untied the guy rope from the loose knot that kept it tidy and pulled it out to a suitable distance from the tent. I pushed the peg through the end of the loop and stomped on it with the heel of my welly boot. Then I tightened the rope to make sure there wasn’t any slack.  
  
Phil watched with an ever-increasing look of astonishment on his face, “That’s… uh cool. I would never have figured out how to do that.”  
  
“Your turn,” I told him, pointing him in the direction of the next rope. I watched as Phil figured out what to do, only lending a hand - or rather, a foot - when it came to forcing the tent peg through the hard ground.  
  
“I DID IT!!” he squealed happily, standing back to admire his work.  
  
“Come on then, let’s get the rest done then,” I said, encouragingly.  
  
Ten minutes later, the pair of us collapsed on the ground.  
  
“Is camping always this hard work,” Phil complained.  
  
“Putting up the tents is the worst bit,” I told him, “It’s a good thing we only have one.”  
  
“You mean you've erected more than one tent in a day before?” he questioned with a giggle at his use of ‘erected’, “How did you cope?”  
  
“Yeah, it was a struggle,” I laughed.  
  
“I’m hungry,” Phil told me, after a minute or two of silence between us.  
  
“Well then, do you want to find the stove?” I asked him, “And what food do you want? You know what we brought.”  
  
“Ughh..” he complained, “Whatever’s quickest.”  
  
“Erm.. how about bacon rolls or pasta?” I suggested.  
  
“Bacon rolls sound good. I could do with a good bit of bacon,” he mused.  
  
We got the stove, food and cooking utensils from inside the tent and set to work - frying the bacon, putting it in the rolls and then finally, eating it. After doing the washing, we decided to go for a short walk to explore the area around the campsite.  
  
“This area is so calm and peaceful,” Phil commented.  
  
“I know,” I replied, “That’s what makes camping so special. Its nice to get away from the busyness of everyday life and just relax in the fresh air and eat simple food cooked on a stove. I couldn’t believe you’d never been camping before. Are you liking it?”  
  
“Yeah, a lot,” he said, laughing, “But I know one thing you could do to make it a million times better.”  
  
“What’s that?” I asked curiously, stopping to turn and face him.  
  
“Will you be my boyfriend?” he stuttered nervously, a grin on his face.  
  
“Yes,” I said, “I’d love to.”  
  
Phil quickly looked around us, and leant in to give me a kiss on the lips. I kissed back; we sealed the deal, we were now official.  
  
Starting to walk again, I slid my hand into Phil’s. I didn’t think hand-holding would be a problem seeing as there was practically nobody about. I hadn’t seen any other human beings in the last fifteen minutes, and I doubted we were about to run into a flock of them. The sheep to our right wouldn’t give a shit about whether the two guys walking past their field were holding hands or not.  
  
We reached the top of the gentle incline we had been climbing, and much to my surprise, there was a great view. Fields of green stretched as far as the eye could see, the low sun casting long shadows of the farm buildings and trees that sparsely covered the land.  
  
“Do you want to stay and watch the sunset?” I asked Phil, “It looks like its going to be really pretty.”  
  
“I’d love to,” he replied, “Let’s sit down though.”  
  
I got comfortable on the grass, leaning against a big rock. I let Phil sit between my legs so I could put my arms around him. We wouldn’t want to get cold. The sky was free from clouds and I knew it would get cold quickly as soon as the sun had gone.  
  
Phil relaxed his body against mine and I nuzzled my face in his shoulder.  
  
“I’m so glad we told each other,” I murmured in his ear, referring to us admitting our feelings.  
  
“Me too,” he replied, “This is perfect and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”  
  
“I know what you mean,” I said quietly, watching as the last rays of sun disappeared below the horizon.  
  
We sat together for about five minutes, our body heat the only thing keeping us warm.  
  
“I think that has got to be one of the best moments of my life, watching the sun set so perfectly, cuddled up with my boyfriend,” I commented, “But we should probably get going before we get too cold.”  
  
Phil turned around to face me, a tear trickling down his face towards the corner of his smile.  
  
“It was perfect, too perfect,” he told me, pecking me on the lips, “Thank you.”  
  
“S'alright,” I replied, as we got to our feet.  
  
We walked back to the campsite somewhat briskly, us both wanting to get inside the warmth of our tent and our sleeping bags. The sheep in the field to the left now looked to be asleep, their constant baa-ing replaced with an eerie silence, broken only by the gentle thuds of our feet hitting the farm track beneath.  
  
Back in the campsite, there was a soft murmur of background noise as people in various tents spoke amongst themselves. Out tent was further away, nearer to the edge of the site. I liked it that way.  
  
It wasn’t long before we were both in our pyjamas, sleeping mats rolled out and our sleeping bags and blankets around us. Ten long minutes of shivering passed by and I realised that maybe we should’ve brought more blankets. I was cold, and from the cold, breathy sounds he was making, Phil was too.  
  
“You okay with cuddling?” I asked him, shuffling closer and wrapping myself around him from behind.  
  
“Yeah. Thanks. You’re warm,” he commented.  
  
“You are too,” I replied, glad to be sharing body heat with him because I needed it too.  
  
Sleep didn’t come easily. It never does the first night in a new place. It’s even worse when you can feel the lumps and bumps of the ground through the thin foam mat. Neither of us could get comfortable. Phil kept wriggling around, still pressing into me as he did so. I couldn’t get out of my mind the thought of how close I was to him, and more pressingly, how close my dick was to him, the thin fabric of our pyjamas the only thing separating it from his bum. I could feel the growing hardness, the feeling of being turned on pooling in my abdomen. I had to move away.  
  
I shuffled my lower body away from Phil and held my breath. I hoped he wouldn’t notice. In a swift movement, Phil pushed himself back too, pressing right up against my hard dick. He froze. Fuck. He knew.  
  
“Uhh… Dan,” his voice broke through the darkness, “Is that what I think it is?”  
  
“Yeah…” I muttered, feeling my face flush bright red as I cringed both internally and externally.  
  
“What are you going to do about it?” he asked, his tone almost suggestive.  
  
“I dunno. I was just going to ignore it and hope it went away but…” I started.  
  
“Can I?” Phil interrupted.  
  
“What like get me off? Sure.” I asked bluntly, giving him an answer.  
  
“Fantastic,” he said, rolling over, a look of lust in his eyes, “I don’t think you or I came prepared for anything else, anyway.”  
  
“Nope, I didn’t bring any condoms or lube,” I confirmed, “I have them at home though.”  
  
“So you’ll let me fuck you properly someday?” He asked, moving so he was kneeling with a knee either side of my legs.  
  
I nodded, unable to voice my reply as I felt his hand on the front of my pyjama bottoms, rubbing me through the soft, thin fabric. I bit my lip, trying not to groan at the pleasure his simple action was giving me. My breathing got heavier as he now stroked up and down my length.  
  
“Dan, can we get these off?” Phil asked me tentatively.  
  
“Fuck, yes. Please,” I replied, with a touch of impatience.  
  
I shivered as Phil’s cold fingers slid under my waistband, instantly bringing goosebumps to my skin. I didn’t comment, not wanting to slow him down.  
  
He pulled them down to my knees, letting them rest there as he brought his hands back up to my cock. His hand wrapped around it, he started again with the upwards and downwards motions, stopping every so often to gently stroke his finger over my tip.  
  
“I’m getting close,” I warned him as I felt the tension build up, getting ready to release.  
  
Without warning me, Phil dropped his head down and replaced his hand with his mouth. Gently at first, he began sucking, his tongue swirling up and down and around my tip. I could feel myself getting closer… and closer. I looked down at Phil and that was all it took to push me over the edge.  
  
Seeing the look on his face as he took my cock deep into his throat had me spilling my load and bucking into his mouth as I rode the waves of pleasure. Unable to contain myself any longer, I let out a series of hearty moans and grunting sounds.  
  
Breathless, I relaxed briefly to recover.  
  
“Wowww,” I panted, “That was… amazing… thank you.”  
  
Phil smiled a seductive smile, “Anything for you, babe.”  
  
“Anything?” I asked.  
  
“Yep, anything. Well within reason. I might not explode the galaxy for you, that’s maybe a bit far, but anything else,” he replied.  
  
“Okay,” I laughed, fixing my eyes on the tent in his pyjamas, "So I really want to suck you off too, would that be alright?“  
  
“Yes,” he replied, “That would be very kind of you.”  
  
“Alright then,” I said, sitting up, “Lie down then.”  
  
Phil did as I instructed, discarding his pj bottoms as he did so. Being best friends, I had seen his dick before, but never like this. In its hardened state, it stood tall and proud, its pulsing beauty almost making me drool in desire.  
  
“Like what you see?” He said as I crawled into position above him.  
  
“Mmm… yeah. I can’t wait to have this up my arse some day,” I told him as I began to lightly trace my fingers up his length.  
  
“You sure about that? It might hurt a lot,” he teased me.  
  
“Yep. It’ll be worth it, and I’ll make sure to prepare myself beforehand,” I told him, now pumping his cock with one hand, the other on his chest, gently rubbing his nipples.  
  
“I think I’d like to watch, watch as you push lubed up fingers up that tight hole, maybe I’ll even lend a hand,” he said, the look of lust growing in his eyes.  
  
“And then you’ll be able to get this guy here in that tight little hole; imagine how that will feel,” I continued the dirty images, realising how much they were turning him on.  
  
“Fuck, yes. I can’t wait,” he said, “It turns me on just thinking about it.”  
  
I decided it was time. I ducked my head down, taking his member into my mouth. I swirled my tongue around him, building up a rhythm as I moved my head up and down.  
  
“GonnacumDan," Phil blurted suddenly, not giving me much of a warning before he was coming deep in my throat. I gagged a tiny bit, as I was distracted from my swallowing by the look on his face as he came undone. I sucked and swallowed around him throughout his orgasm, only detaching myself from his cock once he was done.  
  
Wiping cum from my chin, I sat up, grabbing some blankets from the side to chuck over Phil. I got under them too, returning to my earlier position of being snuggled up next to him. This time it was a lot more comfortable, and a lot warmer.  
  
"Thank you Dan,” Phil yawned, “That was the best blowjob ever. I can’t wait for what’s to come.”  
  
“Me too,” I told him, “I think we’re both gonna be cumming a lot in the near future.”  
  
Phil let out a tired chuckle, “Love you, Dan.”  
  
“Love you too,” I replied, my final words before we both went to sleep.


End file.
